


Don't Drop that Casserole

by saintjoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GT: Speaking of which, there was a point to me asking if you were busy before.<br/>GT: Are you busy now?<br/>AT: I AM CURRENTLY MAKING DINNER FOR MYSELF AND MY SON, JOHN.<br/>AT: WHY DO YOU ASK?<br/>GT: Because.<br/>GT: I felt like describing to you how much I feel like getting fucked right about now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Drop that Casserole

**SERIOUS BUSINESS**

 

**smuppetking: Hey @pipefan413, busy with anything right now?**

**pipefan413: @smuppetking NO, I AM NOT.**

**pipefan413: @smuppetking IF ANYTHING** **I AM IN PROCESS OF MAKING A GOOD BATCH OF CUPCAKES.**

**pipefan413: @smuppetking I WAS NOT AWARE YOU HAD AN ACCOUNT ON SB, DIRK.**

**smuppetking: I honestly prefer the term "Bro," @pipefan413.**

**smuppetking: @pipefan413 But to answer your question, I just got one recently.**

**smuppetking: @pipefan413 Since you are so insistent on not using Delirious Biznasty or Pesterchum.**

**pipefan413: BOTH OF THOSE APPLICATIONS ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR A BUSINESSMAN SUCH AS MYSELF, @smuppetking.**

**pipefan413: @smuppetking IT WOULD ALSO BE A HINDERANCE TO MY EFFICIENCY IN PERFORMING EVERYDAY TASKS.**

**pipefan413: @smuppetking I WOULD BECOME DISTRACTED BY SUCH CONVERSATIONS.**

**smuppetking: Isn't this just more of an inconvenience, because you have to keep checking constantly if the other person has responded, @pipefan413?**

**smuppetking: And besides, this is much more public @pipefan413.**

**smuppetking: Wouldn't keeping our conversations to just between us @pipefan413 be a bit better for a man of your stature?**

**smuppetking: Then again, @pipefan413 you know how much of an exhibitionist I can be.**

**pipefan413: PLEASE CEASE THIS KIND OF TALK! @smuppetking**

**pipefan413: IF YOU MUST INSIST, WHERE CAN I DOWNLOAD THIS "PESTERCHUM", @smuppetking?**

**smuppetking: @pipefan413 I already downloaded it to your PDA when you weren't looking.**

**smuppetking: @pipefan413 My username's "gallopingToymaker."**

**pipefan413: VERY WELL, @smuppetking**

 

**\--attractiveTease [** **AT** **] began pestering gallopingToymaker [** **GT** **] at 16:45--**

 

**AT: DIRK, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS SCREEN NAME YOU HAVE ASSIGNED FOR ME.**

**AT: I FIND IT HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE.**

**GT: It's called a chumhandle, sweetcheeks.**

**GT: Get with the lingo.**

**GT: And I find it incredibly appropriate, given how you were acting last night.**

**GT: Daddy just wouldn't give me what I wanted.**

**AT: PLEASE CHANGE IT.**

**AT: I WOULD RATHER NOT MY COWORKERS FIND SUCH A NAME AND ASSOCIATE IT WITH ME.**

**GT: They don't have to, though.**

**GT: This could just be for you and me.**

**GT: Our dirty little secret.**

**GT: Speaking of which, there was a point to me asking if you were busy before.**

**GT: Are you busy now?**

**AT: I AM CURRENTLY MAKING DINNER FOR MYSELF AND MY SON, JOHN.**

**AT: WHY DO YOU ASK?**

**GT: Because.**

**GT: I felt like describing to you how much I feel like getting fucked right about now.**

**GT: Can you imagine me, babe?**

**GT: You just coming home from work, all dolled up in your sexy dress clothes.**

**GT: Finding me, splayed out on your bed, tie around my neck and nothing more.**

**GT: You tugging on it like it's a collar and leash and attacking my mouth with your lips.**

**GT: Maybe do a little tongue wrestling as you pin me to the bed and grind up against me.**

**AT: GOODNESS, PLEASE CEASE THIS SORT OF TALK.**

**AT: IT IS MAKING MY FACE FLUSH AND JOHN IS ASKING ME IF I HAVE A FEVER.**

**GT: Me tugging at your shirt, loosening your tie and wrapping it around my mouth to gag me, just how you like it.**

**GT: Daddy doesn't like it so much when his boy makes a lot of noise when he doesn't tell him, right?**

**GT: Maybe I accidentally pop a button off your shirt.**

**GT: What's Daddy going to do to punish me?**

**AT: HOW WOULD I GO ABOUT TURNING OFF THIS APPLICATION TO PREVENT FURTHER MESSAGES?**

**GT: Imagine me over your knees, chest facing down.**

**GT: You take your belt off and double it, and hold it just over my bare ass.**

**GT: Daddy's gonna spank me for ripping his shirt, because that's not what good boys do.**

**GT: Bringing down the belt on me, making me yelp from the pain and how good it feels.**

**GT: Raising welts that are gonna keep me from being able to sit right for a few days.**

**GT: Maybe you spread my legs and do a little slapping right in between my ass cheeks.**

**GT: God, Daddy, it feels so good.**

**GT: I need my punishment. I'm a bad boy.**

**AT: DIRK.**

**GT: Bro.**

**GT: Finally, when you're satisfied, you lift me onto your lap with my back against your strong chest.**

**GT: You grab my cock and start pumping, but you're such a tease, going so slow as I whine for you, please go faster Daddy, I want it so bad.**

**GT: It feels so good, and I start moaning but every time I do you just go slower to put me through the most agonizing teasing that you and I get so off on.**

**GT: It's only after I get down on my knees between your legs and suck your big cock just the way you like it that you reward me by letting me ride you.**

**AT: I HAVE DROPPED MY CASSEROLE ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR.**

**AT: I HOPE YOU ARE PLEASED WITH YOURSELF.**

**GT: You're always invited to dinner over here.**

**GT: We're having pizza.**

**GT: But you can only come if you give me a little something afterwards.**

**AT: AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?**

 

**\--gallopingToymaker [** **GT** **] wants to send file this.jpg--**

 

**AT: OH.**

**AT: OH DEAR.**

**GT: See you soon, schnookums.**

 

**\--gallopingToymaker [** **GT** **] ceased pestering attractiveTease [** **AT** **] at 17:13--**

 


End file.
